Asura Uchiha
|- | class="clearcell" colspan="2" style="width: 300px; vertical-align: middle; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(242, 242, 242); line-height: 1.2em; padding-top: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; border-top-width: 1px; border-right-width: 1px; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-left-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-bottom-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-right-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-left-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); margin-top: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 0px; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "| Nature Types *Lava Release (Affinity) *Fire Release (Affinity) *Lightning Release (Affinity) *Water Release *Earth Release (Affinity) *Storm Release *Death Release (Affinity) *Mechanical Release (Affinity) *Yin–Yang Release |- | class="clearcell" colspan="2" style="width: 300px; vertical-align: middle; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(242, 242, 242); line-height: 1.2em; padding-top: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; border-top-width: 1px; border-right-width: 1px; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-left-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-bottom-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-right-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-left-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); margin-top: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 0px; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "| |- | class="clearcell" colspan="2" style="width: 300px; vertical-align: middle; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(242, 242, 242); line-height: 1.2em; padding-top: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; border-top-width: 1px; border-right-width: 1px; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-left-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-bottom-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-right-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-left-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); margin-top: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 0px; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "| |} Background Asura was born into the Uchiha clan to Hancock and Nezuka and was praised by all as the best of his generation; a genius above all others. Even by the standards of the battle-adept Uchiha clan, Asura's prowess far outshone them. However, not even his family, friends, or teachers could understand him. When he was only four, Asura had already witnessed countless lives lost due to the Third Shinobi World War, which emotionally traumatised him and turned him into a pacifist. Personality As a member of The Shadow Riders, he possessed incredible self-control of his emotions, constantly displaying an emotionless personality. He only showed surprise when opponents proved more powerful or skilled than he had expected, and even then he didn't lose his composure. He did not possess any arrogance, and fully justified any statements he made about his power, even complimenting his opponents at times on their abilities.In addition to being an extremely powerful shinobi, Asura had equally impressive intelligence, and was shown to be very wise, something even Madara acknowledged. He was exceedingly sharp and observant to any situation at hand, as he was rarely surprised or caught off guard. Asura has a very apathetic look on life not really caring much about people. His regular mood is a silent captain who uses glares to tell people what to do.He prefers to stay on the sidelines and watch than fight only doing so when need be. Asura always seen as mysterious and acted as though he were hiding his true self even two his best friends.He possessed incredible self-control of his emotions, constantly displaying an emotionless personality. He only showed surprise when opponents proved more powerful or skilled than he had expected, and even then he didn't lose his composure. He did not possess any arrogance, and fully justified any statements he made about his power, even complimenting his opponents at times on their abilities.He was exceedingly sharp and observant to any situation at hand, as he was rarely surprised or caught off guard. He also displayed great intuition, as he was almost never deceived and even then almost instantly realised the truth. Asura takes no enjoyment in violence or combat , instead preferring to avoid battle or, if this was not possible, end it as quickly as he could.Asura did not actively take part in battle, typically only acting in self-defence and trying to incapacitate his enemies instead of killing them if possible.He is easily becomes jealous of others. Asura also has a talent for lieing something he does on a regular bases.Asura is also reletivtly lazy person.Although Asura may be the most evil individual in the entire world, it appears that he has a strange hidden sense of humor.Asura also has views of a true peace of which only he knows. In battle (even thought he doesn't take enjoyment in combat) Asura is confident in himself and in his abilities (Asura's confidence comes from his own skill and power.Asura uses mind games to play with opponents that he knows that are stronger than him to through he/she off. Appearance Despite his status as an infamous shinobi, his appearance was not the most intimidating, apart from the intensity of his gaze. While living in Konoha, he would regularly have a gentle and caring look in his eyes, especially directed towards his younger sister. When living in Konoha,Asura was a slender, yet fairly muscular(something he is still today),His usual get up is a black or purple Uchiha shirt with black skin tight jeans with a weapons pouch strapped to his back,Asura trademark appearance was his is blue hair is sectioned in three layers, his grey-black eyes positioned directly beneath the bangs of the layer closest to his face. When on duty, he would wear the traditional ANBU uniform, although he doesn't ussually wear mask. After going rouge,Asura on his left ring finger was a ring, which was blue in colour and bears the kanji for Crow (カラス, Karasu). He also wore dark purple nail polish on his fingers and toes and a necklace with three metal circles or rings on it, still keeping what he wore in Konoha while adding a white jackets with blue trimmings with a pronounced collar, tighter-bound sleeves, and pointed rims coming out the costume's lower back. Abilities Being a technical pacifist due to his traumatic experiences from the ,Asura did not actively take part in battle, typically only acting in self-defence and trying to incapacitate his enemies instead of killing them if possible.Even at a young age, Asura's intellect and talent showed their brilliance in everything he did, as even his teachers said his progress hardly required any help. In the few battles he had been seen in since the start, Asura was shown to be an incredibly powerful ninja, as demonstrated by his ability to easily defeat several powerful shinobi, Madara said that Asura never ceased to amaze him.However, despite his abilities, he was aware of his limitations, given his praise of Jiraiya, saying the best he could do against him was a stalemate. The only thing that Asura was lacking was his chakra reserves, which were below average.Also, by simply touching the ground with his index finger, Asura could detect the presence and number of enemy shinobi.[ Mechanical Release Asura is the creator of Mechanical Release using it to over power his opponents by fusing Mechanical Release: Cyber Dragon together with Fusion Technique to create more powerful attacks.Mechanical Release is really a summoning technique that doesn't require a contract or seal. Death Release Asura created this to and is ability grantede thanks to his sharingan.It allows him to create flames that are as hot as amatseru but with a side effect just as bad.The side effect is that all attacks don't just hit the opponent but him as well and he can't get rid of them but the opponent can if the flames to reach past there arms. Kenjutsu During the time he left Konoha, Asura was trained in kenjutsu and recived a chokutō becoming an expert swordsman. He is shown using his blade in every one of his later fights, using it in either a normal or reverse grip, this becoming an important element in his fighting style. With these abilities he was able to incapacitate hundreds of Konohagarue ninja without killing them.Asura is also capable of channeling his flames into his blade increasing it's cutting power and burning anyone stabbed by it. Taijutsu Asura possessed very high-level taijutsu skills despite not specialising in it. This was demonstrated when he easily dispatched three fellow Uchiha, all of them his seniors as well as members of the Konoha Military Police Force.Asura was also noted to be immensely fast, particularly with his hand movements. This extended to collectively weaving both hand seals and throwing weapons, as he was able to reveal a set of shuriken and then suddenly perform a ninjutsu, making it appear as if he could perform his techniques without seals. In terms of mobility, he is able to cover considerable distances fast enough to appear like teleportation. His speed was such that neither Tsunade nor Kakashi, with the latter very fast and adept at using the Sharingan, could follow his movements in either case during Part I. Ninjutsu As traditional to the Uchiha clan, Asura could use Fire Release techniques including the clan's Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique and was able to infuse shurikens with fire. The heat of his Great Fireball Technique is great enough to bother even Samehada. He was also shown to use Water Release techniques such as creating a drilling mass of pressurised water.Asura was a master of all the Uchiha clan's techniques, along with the Sharingan, and had great prowess with all of the three main types of jutsu. When battling against his sensei, and team mates,his sensei commented that Asura wasn't fighting with even half of his strength. Itachi's techniques also often involved usage of crows, both in ninjutsu and genjutsu. This is seen amongst others with his creation of a clone that dissolves into crows and using crows to hide shuriken in them or creating shadow clones with the ability to explode. Asura's skill with kunai was such that he could perfectly hit a set of nine targets, one of which was in a blindspot hidden behind a large rock by hitting one kunai with another making it hit the target; he was able to combat Sasuke's masterful swordsmanship with a kunai. During his fight with Nagato, he was able to find blindspots and blind the latter's summons despite the shared field of vision granted by the Rinnegan. He was also very skilled with shuriken, Okobutso stated that he was best with shuriken, even more skilled than their father. Sharingan Asura's Sharingan allows him to create black flames that start of as regular flames that get stronger as the user ages this ability is from the sharingan and not a Kekkei Genkai .Being of the Uchiha clan, and as noted by many, Asura is a true successor of the Sharingan, having fully developed and mastering it by the time he was eight years old. From a stationary position, he would study an opponent's movements with his Sharingan and respond accordingly, often with a genjutsu. Asura was often praised for his prowess with genjutsu and could cast it by merely pointing at or looking at someone, and could similarly turn an opponent's genjutsu against them with Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change. According to Ao, he could also use his genjutsu to take control of other individuals from a long distance. Most of his genjutsu are derived from the Sharingan, but regardless of whether they are or not, all of them cause powerful mental trauma.He had trained so much with his eyes that he had reached the stage where he could have his Sharingan activated for extended periods of time, with minimal drain on his chakra levels. Mangekyō Sharingan Asura possessed the Mangekyō Sharingan, which increased his already great power, and enabled him to use his most powerful techniques. With his left eye, he could use Tsukuyomi, a genjutsu that traps an opponent's mind in an illusory world, torturing them for what seems like days to the victim, in a matter of seconds. With his right eye he could use Amaterasu, a ninjutsu which allowed him to create a black flame, that he could direct by moving his eye, to burn through anything in its path, including fire itself. His final technique was Susanoo, the "Tempestuous God of Valour" (勇武の荒神, Yūbu no Aragami), a technique that uses both eyes to manifest itself as a spectral being. History Trivia *Asura respects and looks up to Itachi Uchiha. Category:Uchiha Category:Sharingan User Category:Acefan4242546 Category:Hiden Category:Rouge Shinobi